


Strength

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Violence, Near Death, i don't know how to tag this-, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: It's rare that the Links let down their guard completely and allow themselves to just have fun and relax. But at Lon Lon Ranch, they all feel safe.Unfortunately, as nine different incarnations of the hero's spirit, it was pretty much inevitable that something would come after them, and that thing- or things- come after Wild and Hyrule as the two are wandering.Hyrule is desperately trying to fight for his life, Wild has pretty much accepted he's going to die, and the situation seems hopeless- they're alone, they were caught completely off guard, and they seem to be so far away that no one can hear the struggle or their calls for help.Until someone does, and that person- the one they would've least expected to save them- takes down the monsters themself and rescues the heroes.Made for the weekly prompt challenge on the Linked Universe Discord serverPrompt: "Major Test of Strength: Malon doesn’t just show her strength on the farm- she carried a cow to Time's treehouse in OoT! What if she was able to show the other Links how awesomely strong she is in a dire situation?"
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Strength

"This place is nice," Hyrule mused.

Wild chuckled. "You say that now that we're pretty much completely away from it."

"Yeah, I know, bad timing, but for real. It's really nice. I can't quite place why, I just... I like it a lot. It's like... geez, I don't even know... It's like... It feels like an actual home, but still really unique, you know?"

"Yeah, though... I'm not sure that I'd know."

"What do you mean?" Hyrule asked.

"Well, my kingdom is... like... completely in ruin- I know yours was too at first- but what villages there are, those are all... not exactly normal either. The closest is Hateno, and even that's debatable. The ranch doesn't feel more unique in any way than that it feels like an actual home."

"Don't you own a house?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hyrule stared at Wild, waiting for him to connect the dots, but after he realized Wild wasn't going to, he gave up.

"Ah, nevermind. Like I said, I like this place because it's unique but still feels like a home. There's not really anything like that in my kingdom, if I'm being honest. Heck, I don't even have a house."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, though I'm not sure I'd want to live in any of the towns. They all feel so... foreign and two-dimensional. It's weird."

"So both parts of why you like it here are out of the ordinary for you?"

"I mean, I guess you could say that.... no, yeah, you're- _what was that?_ "

"Huh?"

"That growling... did you hear that? It sounded like... I dunno, but it was... Definitely something bad."

Wild looked around. They were far from Lon Lon Ranch, completely unarmed, and if that was a monster....

A pit started to form in Wild's stomach.

"That can't be good."

" _WILD!_ "

Before Wild could process what was happening, Hyrule yanked him by the arm and pulled him over a worn fence into the forest.

"Ow! Ow! For fuck's sake, Hyrule, you've gotta be more careful, especially with your nails... That hurt."

"Sorry, but would you rather have your arm slightly scratched or have a _spear_ through your head?"

"Well, seeing as this is my scarred arm, I'd honestly rather- wait, _what?_ "

Hyrule pushed himself up slightly, not enough to be visible by anyone on the other side but enough to see. "Moblin."

Wild carefully looked over too.

"What the-"

"What?"

"That is _not_ a Moblin."

"...What are you _talking_ about?" Hyrule asked after a second.

"That is not a Moblin. I _refuse_ to believe that thing is a Moblin. Moblins are these dumb, tall, stretched-out Bokoblins, I guess... with clubs that have, like, bones and stuff attached to them that think they're threatening but are, like, literally the stupidest creatures known to man. Not _that. That_ is not a Moblin."

Hyrule stared incredulously at Wild for a moment before it clicked.

 _Right._ That was what the monsters were in Wild's kingdom.

"Well, pretty much everywhere _but_ your kingdom, that is what Moblins look like. Lucky for us, though, if they're like the Moblins in my kingdom, these ones aren't the sharpest tools in the shed either."

"Oh. Okay, well that's good, I guess- _SHIT! HYRULE, GET DOWN!_ "

"Did it see us?" Hyrule asked.

Wild nodded. Sure enough, the Moblin came climbing over the fence, wielding the spear it'd nearly stuck through Wild's head. It was a large, armored, pig-like beast, and Wild couldn't believe that _this_ was what those dumb, lanky horned monsters in his world had once been.

It stabbed its spear towards Hyrule, who quickly sprung into action and rolled away, knocking into Wild. Wild stumbled, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hyrule rubbed his head gently. "But I don't think we have anything to-!"

" _Hyrule!_ "

Malon waited outside the entrance to the farm for Wild and Hyrule. It shouldn't be much longer, she kept telling herself, they should be back any minute now.

Yet she couldn't rid herself of the anxiety that was gnawing away at her. She shouldn't have let them go out so far unarmed. What if something happened?

She heard what she could swear was a scream from the forest. Maybe it was just how concerned she already was, but she could swear it sounded like Hyrule.

She had to go after them.

A muffled scream from the woods caught Malon's attention.

And then another. And then it became clear.

" _HELP!_ " A voice shouted. " _SOMEBODY HELP US!_ "

Malon gasped. That was Hyrule's voice.

" _Hel-!_ " His voice was muffled again.

" _NO! LET GO OF ME!_ " He screamed through whatever was covering his mouth. " _LET GO!_ "

Malon drew her pocket knife, which she'd taken by Time's request, and ran towards the voice.

" _LET GO!_ " Hyrule screamed again, and this time she was so close she could hear exactly where it was.

"Hyrule?" She called. "Wild?"

" _MALON! HELP!_ "

Malon climbed over a worn old fence that stood between the field and the forest.

Her dress caught on the edge.

She tugged, struggling to try and pull it off.

It didn't budge.

Any minute now, both of the boys could die. Their lives could be in her hands, and she could save them if she could just get her stupid dress off of the fence-

The fabric slowly began to tear. She pulled harder, hoping to speed up the process, but it did nothing.

Then she remembered the knife in her hands. She took it and began cutting away at the fabric caught on the fence until she was finally free.

" _Hyrule?_ " She called.

" _MALON!_ "

She once again started to run towards Hyrule, and this time it wasn't long before she found Hyrule and Wild, caught by Moblins. Hyrule was held by one, and he was kicking, thrashing and doing everything he could to fight back. Wild was on the ground, gripping a spear held just above his throat so the beast couldn't move it. But while Hyrule seemed desperate and angry and afraid, Wild just seemed hopeless.

Malon charged the Moblin holding Hyrule, knocking the boy out of its grip. It pulled out a spear and tried to stab at her, but she dodged- as though she were trained to fight these things- and dug her knife into its chest.

It disappeared into green flames which died away instantly, leaving only its blood on the knife.

The second Moblin was alerted by the fighting, and Wild took this opportunity to push away its spear and run. He stood next to Hyrule, silent and looking weak.

Before Malon realized it was after her, it grabbed her, holding its arms around her in a choke hold, but Malon gave it no time to do anything else. She grabbed it by the arms and flipped it over onto the ground.

It roared in pain.

She started to draw her knife, but as she did, she realized she hadn't picked it up yet- the Moblin had tried to surprise attack her.

She didn't know what else she could kill it with...

Her eyes diverted to a large rock in the ground.

That would be brutal and absolutely disgusting to witness, let alone do.

The Moblin was starting to recover from her attack.

She had no other choice.

She picked up the rock and knocked it against the Moblin's head.

Dark blood splattered Malon's torn dress as the Moblin withered away into wispy green fire.

She shuddered. "Ugh. Well, here's hoping I never have to do that again. Are you boys okay?"

"Yeah," Hyrule said between shaky breaths. "I thought we were gonna die. Thanks..."

"Thank you," Wild echoed. He still looked badly shaken, but he was smiling now and the light in his eyes had returned.

Malon smiled back.

"Of course. Let's go back now, okay?"

The boys both quickly agreed, and it was when they were about halfway there when Wild said what Malon was sure the two of them were both thinking.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

Hyrule stared in shock at Wild as though his statement had been unprecedented or rude, and Malon couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you do now."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I probably failed :P  
> For real though, I'm sure this is probably. Not super good. But I wanted to try to do something for the weekly prompt challenge and this was where it ended up going.


End file.
